Repas à emporter
by a.a.k88
Summary: Juste une 'scène manquante' située dans la première partie de la saison 2 quand Carrie et Quinn surveillent Brody et ses contacts.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO!_

 **Titre :** Repas à emporter  
 **Auteur :** koalathebear  
 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP  
 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
 **Estimation :** PG  
 **Fandom:** Homeland  
 **Relation:** Carrie Mathison  & Peter Quinn  
 **Personnages:** Carrie Mathison, Peter Quinn  
 **Résumé:** Juste une 'scène manquante' située dans la première partie de la saison 2 quand Carrie et Quinn surveillent Brody et ses contacts.

* * *

La tête de Carrie s'inclinait toutes les deux ou trois seconde et s'effondrait presque sur le bureau. La force de la volonté et trop de caféine étaient tout ce qui la gardait éveillée et elle cligna des yeux vers les grands écrans devant elle, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

La porte s'ouvrir et Quinn entra en portant deux grands cafés et un sac de nourriture à emporter. Chaque jour de surveillance, les gobelets de café s'agrandissaient – ils commençaient à ressembler à des gobelets de milkshake géants.

Carrie renifla l'air, consciente que son estomac grognait avec rage depuis un certain temps.

Quinn posa un gobelet devant elle, emportant ses gobelets vides et les jetant avec un grand geste. Ils atterrirent tous directement dans la poubelle – sans surprise.

"Indien. Encore?" demanda-t-elle d'un air interrogatif, baissant les yeux sur les récipients en plastiques qu'il était en train d'ouvrir.

"Hey – celui qui sort pour acheter à manger peut choisir la cuisine," dit-il doucement.

Carrie secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas sûre que manger Indien quatre repas d'affilée soit bon pour nous," maugréa-t-elle.

"Des plaintes, des plaintes. Tu m'as entendu me plaindre quand tu as ramené ce truc hippie végétalien l'autre soir?"

"Le tofu est bon pour toi," fit remarquer Carrie alors qu'elle farfouillait dans le sac.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? J'ai déjà mis ton supplément roti devant toi."

"Oh."

"Le supplément yaourt pour tes samoussas, aussi."

Elle se tourna et le fixa d'un air accusateur. "Tu crois que tu me connais fichtrement bien, pas vrai, Quinn?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Assez bien. Assez pour savoir que malgré toutes tes plaintes, tu vas me voler ma nourriture une fois que tu auras fini la tienne." Un rare sourire tira sur les coins de sa bouche et ses yeux clairs brillèrent avec amusement. Malgré elle, Carrie se prit à sourire en retour à contrecœur.

Plaisanter avec ses collègues était quelque chose d'étranger pour elle. Les gens avec qui elle travaillait avaient tendance à garder leurs interactions au minimum avec Carrie Mathison, l'excessivement intense et déterminée. Elle n'avait jamais été incluse pour aller boire un café ou pour les Cadeaux Cacahuètes et blaguer sur le lieu de travail n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Quinn. Malgré sa curiosité et ses questions inquisitrices qui allaient au-delà des limites de la politesse, elle ne ressentait aucun jugement de sa part, uniquement de l'intérêt calme et de l'acceptation. Son respect et son admiration étaient sincères et, à son tour, elle se prenait à reconnaître aussi ses compétences et son intelligence. Leur dynamique de travail était remarquablement non stressante... rien de l'acrimonie de sa 'relation' avec Estes, rien de la tension qu'elle avait avec Saul ... elle ne pouvait pas l'intimider comme elle le faisait avec Galvez, Virgil ou Max le taciturne. Il y avait une égalité et une compréhension réticente maintenant que la méfiance et l'antipathie initiales avaient été surmontées.

Elle n'avait jamais été amatrice des plaisanteries sur tout et sur rien, mais Quinn parvenait à l'amener à se confier, à la faire parler et à partager des choses. La plupart des gens n'étaient pas particulièrement intéressés à essayer de découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête crispée, mais une question désinvolte par-ci, une raillerie taquine par-là, et Carrie se prenait à se prononcer sur des questions anodines qui avaient peu, si pas rien, à voir avec leur investigation en cours.

"Ferme-la et mange, Quinn. C'est l'heure du dîner, tu pourras me psychanalyser au dessert."

Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et fit un grand sourire, tout en s'assurant qu'il ne ratait rien des écrans de surveillance sur leur bureau. "Ca marche."


End file.
